The wind The Fire The arrows?
by LioPyro7890
Summary: "Welcome ninja to a world of Shinigami, Visords, Arrancar, Hollows and Quincy". second Fanfic. Has Naruto and my OC's, Akiyo and Rozu. (A/N No flames please) second fanfic, trying to make more about Naruto but don't expect much discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The wind. The fire. The arrows

Chapter 1: the Three Musketeers

"Hello" asks a man wearing a hat and using a walking stick looking down at the three kids in a crater, when one of the kids starts waking up. A flicker appears at the hat wearing man's left side where a woman appears with long purple hair.

"So, who are they" asks the purple haired woman.

"No idea but one of them is waking up, so we can asks" says the hatted man as he gazes at the three children, one boy who has pale blue hair, a girl who has purple hair. "Hey Yoruichi look I think a girl who could be your daughter" says the hatted man teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Urahara" says Yoruichi as she looks at the girl. "But you are right he looks a lot like me" she mutters.

"Argh, where the hell am I?" asks the last of the three kids in the crater, a kid who has spiky blonde hair and whisker marks.

"Oh, hello, the names Urahara and this is my friend Yoruichi are you all right?" asks Urahara.

"I'm laying in a bloody crater what the hell do you think," says the blonde in return. "Anyway I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he says, as he looks around where he sees Akiyo and Rozu to his left and right. "Shit Rozu! Akiyo! Are you two alright?"

"Argh, damn my head" says Akiyo as he sits up.

"Yeah, same my heads pounding" says Rozu as she just lies there.

"Well if that's the problem then I can have Tessai-san heal you," says Urahara, after he said a big guy came over and healed them in fifteen minutes.

"SO, let's go to our store to give you guys some rest and to talk about some things" says Urahara as he starts to walk away.

"Come on I'll help you guys up," says Yoruichi as she helps Rozu up, while Tessai helps up Akiyo and Naruto up.

"Let's go quickly before a hollow appears and decides to come here," says Tessai as he (Shunpo's) to the Urahara shop, with Yoruichi close behind.

"Question" asks Naruto as he, Akiyo and Rozu are sitting around a table with Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai "He" pointing at Tessai "Said something about hollows what the hell is a hollow?"

"Hollows are evil white masked spirits formed when a restless human ghost, is overcome with negative emotions and a maddening hunger 'spirit energy' "explains Urahara as he sips a cup of tea.

"So Hollows are evil so what do you do exorcist them then" asks Akiyo sarcastically.

"Well yes, by using a Zanpakuto to kill a hollow you can exorcist the hollow and send it to Soul society" says Yoruichi.

"What's Soul society?" asks Rozu who has been quiet during the conversation.

"Soul Society is the home Shinigami, who exorcists Hollows in the living world," says Urahara.

"Ok" replies Rozu shortly.

"How does one become a Shinigami?" asks Naruto getting looks from Akiyo and Rozu.

"Well to become a Shinigami you have to be dead, and have a lot of spirit energy," explains Urahara

"Would Chakra work?" says Naruto to the rest of them.

"What's chakra?" Kisuke Urahara

"Chakra's the embodiment of Yang energy and Yin energy, by putting them together you create Chakra' explains Rozu as she put her and out and after a bit sparks of electricity are shooting of her hand.

'This has a completely different feel to it than spirit energy' thought Urahara as he stares at the electricity flying off her hand.

"It feels different to what I'm use to" says Kisuke.

"That's probably because it's Yin & Yang energies put together but, I take it that spiritual energy is Yin energy. Which is probably why you don't recognize it?" says Naruto.

"I would like to become a Shinigami," says Naruto.

"Really you know that you'll have to die, correct" says Kisuke getting a nod from Naruto, turning to Akiyo and Rozu "What about you two?"

"I'd like to as well," says Akiyo.

"Ditto" Says Rozu.

"Very well then let's get you guy's ready" says Urahara as he gets up and walks over o a mat and lifts up to reveal a ladder going down. "Follow me"

When they get down there Kisuke hits Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu with the bottom of his walking stick allowing him to release there spirits from there bodies.

"What the hell did you just do," says Naruto.

"I released your spirits from your body, since this is the only way for you to become Shinigami" explains Kisuke as he walks off "Follow me" and they follow him to where Kisuke was going after a little bit off walking they end up a deep hole (the hole used when Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers).

"Get in the hole" says Kisuke.

"Why?" says Naruto in return.

"It will help," says Kisuke simply.

"Fine" says Naruto a she jumps into the hole hitting the bottom, looking up he's surprised that the hole was pretty deep.

"So how does this work?" asks Naruto

"Well you probably didn't notice but there's a chain in your chest" says Kisuke.

"What really" says Naruto as he looks at his chest seeing the chain protruding from it "Well I'll be damned"

"We'll begin immediately," says Kisuke after he said that pain started to rack Naruto immediately "You have 48 hrs"

(25 hrs later)

After 25 hrs was done a huge amount of spirit energy gushed out of the hole surprising Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi, Akiyo and Rozu from their card game.

"What the hell is happening?" says Rozu as the ground starts to shake.

"I think Naruto's done now," says Kisuke as he walks over to the hole to peek inside when suddenly a form flu out the hole smashing into the ground causing a dust cloud to cover the form. When the dust disappears they see Naruto there with a hollow mask shaped like a kitsune, wielding a Katana like other Shinigami.

"Hollowfication, but he's never met a hollow before," says Yoruichi in shock.

"Um I think I understand what happened" Akiyo says as he stares at Naruto's form.

"How?" asks Kisuke as he takes his eyes off Naruto and puts them on Akiyo.

"Well, I guess it's because of Kyuubi," says Akiyo

"What's this Kyuubi?" says Kisuke paying full attention to what Akiyo is saying.

"The Kyuubi is a being of pure chakra, which means it can be sealed inside people. By doing that they turn the people holding Bijuu into Jinchuriki or living human sacrifice" explains Rozu "Since in some cases Kyuubi is thought of as a demon as well as practically being a beast of pure negative emotion, I guess when you turned Naruto into a Shinigami he lost the Kyuubi and it turned into a hollow, otherwise I have know idea"

"Makes sense" says Yoruichi when suddenly they hear a cracking sound coming from Naruto, when they look they see his mask breaking, then shattering revealing his face to full view.

"How do you feel Naruto," says Kisuke as he stares at Naruto.

"Powerful" replies Naruto simply as he sits down "God doing that was annoying as all hell.

"How's Kyuubi" asks Rozu as she speaks up.

"Ah he's gone. Can't sense him at all" replies Naruto.

"Well if you gain new power, I guess you lose the old one," says Akiyo simply. `

"Yeah I guess," says Naruto "Now Akiyo your turn"

"Ah fine, oh since me and Rozu have been 'introduced' to Kyuubi's chakra I might also get hollowfied," he says before he jumps down the hole

After 22 hrs the same process happened to Akiyo with that he also got hollowfied wielding a Katana as well

Then it was Rozu turn, which was interesting since she was only in there for 16 hrs but when she came out we found out something interesting.

"So where's my Zanpakuto?" asks Rozu as her hollow mask disappeared.

"Truthfully no idea, but I'll see if I can find out, come over here" says Kisuke as Rozu walks over, he tries to sense her spiritual pressure when he suddenly realized why she doesn't have a Zanpakuto. "Shit, I've realized why you don't have a Zanpakuto, it's because you're a Quincy" at there questioning looks he explains. "A Quincy is a human I with the ability to use spirit energy in the form of bow and arrows" he explains "And your in luck since I happen to know a Quincy who lives in Karakura town. He owns the Karakura main hospital, so I can introduce you guys later. Now I should call the Visords since the three of you have been Hollowfied" he says as he (Shunpo's) out the room.

"Ok so let's start our training," says Naruto as he unsheathes his Katana, followed by Akiyo.

"This feels weird since I'm use to a Tanto" says Naruto as he swings the sword around "Hey Yoruichi you know how to use a sword right?"

"Yes I do but I prefer hand-to-hand combat, so I can teach you guys Taijutsu, but if you want complete sword training you'll have to ask Kisuke.

"What about Tessai?" asks Rozu

"I'll teach you Kido if you would like" says Tessai.

"What's Kido?" Asks Akiyo

"Kido is our form of chakra techniques from your home," explains Yoruichi

"Awesome, then that means we won't be stuck in close range" says Naruto "What type of Kido are there?"

"There is Hado, which is offensive and Bakudo which trap opponents," explains Tessai.

"Cool, when can we start?" says Rozu with interest.

"Soon after we figure out a training program we can then start to teach since you," Tessai says pointing to Rozu "Has to learn from a Quincy so you can use your bow and arrows which Quincies specializes in".

"I'm baaack," drawls Kisuke as he walks up to the group "The Visords will be sending our friend Kensei to help you guys with your inner hollows. So here's the plan the I'll send a message to my Quincy friend and you guys will go visit, so Rozu can learn how to use your Quincy powers while I teach Naruto and Akiyo how to use there Zanpakuto. Yoruichi will teach the three of you how to fight in close quarters and Tessai will teach you guys Kido, is that acceptable"

"Hai" says Naruto, Rozu and Akiyo, while Yoruichi and Tessai nod their heads.

"Good now let's have dinner and we can continue tomorrow" says Urahara a she climbs up the ladder

**(Next Day after breakfast)**

"Ahh, that was a great breakfast, so let's begin with Kido since if you want to use Zanpakuto spirit attacks you'll have to learn how to control your Reiryoku" explains Kisuke as they stand in the training area underneath the shop. "After we get the basics down I'll send the three of you over to my Quincy friend, ah before I think there are two things I should tell you, one my Quincy's friend name is Ryuken Ishida remember that, second I'll be making you a proper gigai (Faux body) since your bodies are of no use anymore so you can hide your Reiryoku" says Kisuke

"Ok as long as it keeps us alive I don't mind," says Naruto getting nods in agreement form his friends.

"Excellent so come back up when you get the basics down" says Kisuke as he disappears up the ladder leaving Tessai alone to teach three kids how to use Kido.

"So let's begin with Hado #1 Sho (Thrust) as the name suggest it is a technique that 'thrusts' or pushes target away it can be used in some cases if your trapped to get out of the before mentioned 'trap'. Now before i let you try it out i say the incantation out loud for you to hear, also when you use Kido when you say the incantation the technique is more powerful." explains Tessai as he lifts his point his index finger at a rock and mutters

"**(Push away monster in the dark, thrust away darkness and reveal light, thrust into the demon's way Hado #1 Sho!)**" As a force is released from the tip of his finger at the rock before a hole is punctured through it.

"Now Rozu you try," says Tessai politely as he steps back.

"Ok so it's. **(Push away monster in the dark, thrust away darkness and reveal light, thrust into the demon's way Hado #1 Sho!)** Correct" asks Rozu who gets a nod from Tessai.

"Alrighty then **(Push away monster in the dark, thrust away darkness and reveal light, thrust into the demon's way Hado #1 Sho!)'** incants Rozu as she releases her version at a large boulder not even making a scratch.

"Good but too less of power it's a basic technique so you should probably use more spirit energy. Now try again," says Tessai.

"Alright. **(Push away monster in the dark, thrust away darkness and reveal light, thrust into the demon's way Hado #1 Sho!)**" She incants as she releases another, Sho at a boulder near the last one making a small hole in it.

"Better now, Akiyo your turn" says Tessai with a nod s he looks at Akiyo.

"Awesome, so let's get this over with. **(Push away monster in the dark, thrust away darkness and reveal light, thrust into demon's way, Hado #1 Sho!)**" Shouts Akiyo as he points his finger at a boulder, which cracks.

"Oh well then I guess it's my turn then" says Naruto as he steps up and points at a boulder "(Push away monster in the dark, thrust away darkness and reveal light, thrust into demon's way, Hado #1 Sho!)" he incants as a large amount of kinetic force is released cracking the boulder.

"Good keep practicing, until you can do it without a incantation. Now before you ask yes you can do any form of Kido with out a incantation, example, I'll show you a Hado without a incantation **(Hado #4 Byakurai)**" Says Tessai as he releases a bolt of lightning at a boulder piercing through the boulder and heating around the hole that was made. Seeing the looks of wonder on the three kids face he allows a small smile to go to his face.

"So who's hungry?" asks Tessai seeing the faces on Naruto, Akiyo, and Rozu he's pretty sure he's making a good decision.

**(After lunch)**

"Ok so now it's my turn, but since the three of you guys were or are originally ninja's, that means that I don't have to worry about stealth or assassination right" says Yoruichi getting nods in reply. "Good, then I should just have to teach you (Shunpo) and then you can really just focus on is Kido and swordsmanship or In Rozu's case Quincy skills".

"Ok so to do (Shunpo) you have to release spirit energy from your feet but also layer your body in a fine layer of Reiryoku, so that you don't lose your feet from under you" explains Yoruichi.

**And done so here's the first chapter of my Bleach X Naruto fanfic.**

**"Karyu hoko Kitsune, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The wind the fire the arrows**

**Chapter 2: Practice makes perfect**

**(One week later)**

"You three have improved faster than the three of us anticipated," says Yoruichi Shihoin with pride as she looks at her three little Gakusei (student).

"Correct now it's time for the three should meet Ryuken so he can teach Rozu how to use her Quincy powers" says Kisuke Urahara

"Alright" says Naruto as he grabs his bag and prepares to leave with Akiyo and Rozu

"Remember first impressions are important" says Kisuke.

"Yeah, yeah" mutters Naruto "Let go" and starts to walk off towards the Karakura main hospital.

"So what's the plan Naruto, seriously are we just going to walk there and ask to talk to Ryuken," says Rozu worriedly

"It'll be ok Rozu all we have to do is explain the situation to him and he'll help you, I think" Akiyo muttering the last part.

**(Hospital)**

"So here we are" says Naruto as he stares at the building in front of the three of them.

"Come on, let's get this over with" says Rozu as she walks into the building followed by Naruto and Akiyo neither three of them noticing the person staring at them through the third level windows.

"Yes how can I help?" asks the receptionist politely.

"We would like to see Ryuken-san, if you wouldn't mind" replies Naruto

"Ok, do you have an appointment," says the receptionist as she looks at a log book "Name"

"Naruto Uzumaki" says Naruto politely as he looks around.

"Oh yes here you are Uzumaki-san" says the receptionist "Please go right on in top floor" she says as the three of them go to the elevator.

"So this is an elevator," mutters Akiyo as he presses the button on the elevator for the top floor.

"Come on all ready you bloody elevator, I want to meet my sensei now not in a year" mutters Rozu angrily at how slow the elevator, with Naruto and Akiyo stepping back and whispering to each other

"I think it's that time of the month," whispers Akiyo to Naruto who nods his head

"Yeah I know what you mean, she is seriously irritated, today" whispers Naruto.

"Ding!' says the door as it slides open.

"Finely!" shouts Rozu in happiness as she steps out the only to have to dodge an arrow from her left.

"What does Shinigami scum want with my father?" says a teen as he smirks at the Shinigami.

"Whoa, their Quincy-san we just want to talk to Ryuken-san," says Rozu calmly not frightened in the least "Please, besides I'm not a Shinigami"

"Bullshit you have a large amount of spirit energy" Uryu as he tightens his hand on his bow.

"Just sense my Spirit energy," mutters Rozu and Uryu did just that, after a few moments he was shocked to sense similar energy to his own and to that of a hollow.

"W-what the hell is with your spirit energy?" says Uryu in shock of what he's sensing.

"So it's true then" says a voice to their left, making them turn their heads so fast that they could of gotten whiplash, only to see a white-haired man standing there "Urahara-san said that he found a Quincy but I didn't think it was like this"

"Well it is so can ya help me," asks Rozu politely.

"Ah, I guess but my son Uryu will teach you the basics while I have a talk with those two boys who are trying to hide" says Ryuken surprising Naruto and Akiyo.

"Anyhow come along," says Ryuken as he walks through a door, followed by Naruto and Akiyo leaving behind Rozu and Uryu.

"Ah, come on then," says Uryu as he walks off, quickly followed by Rozu.

"So what ya gonna teach me Uryu-san?" asks Rozu with an innocent expression on her face.

"I'll teach you how to use the bow and launch spirit arrows," answers Uryu

**(Naruto & Co)**

"So Urahara-san asked me to help teach his friend, but he didn't tell me she was hollowfied!' says Ryuken shouting the last part.

"Well she has the potential to be a Quincy so Kisuke thought that you could help her use her powers" Explains Naruto, dismissing Ryuken's shout.

"Fine I'll have Uryu teach her the basics then I'll teach her the rest," says Ryuken.

"Fine" agrees Naruto happily "Now me and Akiyo have some training to do with Tessai and Yoruichi, so send her back when she's done, ok?"

"Ah sure" says Ryuken as he opens a draw and pulls out a box "This is a Quincy weapon" he says holding up a cross.

"Really it just looks like a cross to me" says Akiyo as he looks at the cross.

"Yes well that's because I haven't put any spirit energy into it yet" says Ryuken as he starts putting spirit energy making a bow appear around the cross.

"So I see Rozu-san will be using the cross then" says Uryu as he walks into the room not looking surprised in the least.

"Yes since you don't want to use the cross I thought it would be a good Idea if someone did," answers Ryuken as he throws the cross over to Uryu, turning off the spirit energy in the bow in course after Uryu grabbed the cross he walked out the room leaving the three of them alone. "So explain to me of where you guys came from".

"Well we aren't really from here," replies Naruto as he takes a seat.

**(Rozu & Uryu)**

"So I put my spirit energy into cross and I get my bow correct" says Rozu as she wraps the cross around her wrist, getting a nod from Uryu.

"Yes and then I will teach you how to make spirit arrows" says Uryu as he puts his glove on and makes his bow appear, draws back the string with the arrow appearing and launches the arrow at the wall.

"That is what you will be learning to do" says Uryu as he puts his bow away.

"Hai, Uryu-san" says Rozu cheerfully.

**(Naruto & Co)**

"So that's it, huh" says Ryuken as he closes his eyes to think, then opens them after a few minutes, sighing "Ok so you two" he says pointing at Naruto and Akiyo plus Rozu are from a dimension of ninja's, but somehow you ended up here, correct?" he asks getting nods from the both of them.

"Yeah so we'll be helping Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san and Tessai-san until we find a way home" says Naruto.

"Ok what about your education here though" asks Ryuken getting quizzical looks from the both of them.

"What do you mean education here?" asks Akiyo with a confused look.

"I mean will you guys be going to school" replies Ryuken.

"Oh that, maybe don't know exactly" says Naruto.

"Ok so what do you know so far" asks Ryuken with a curious look in his eyes.

"Oh well we know" begins Naruto.

**(One year later)**

"Ok so the three of you have decided to begin school" says Kisuke as he looks at his three students, getting nods.

"Yeah since it will probably help in the future" replies Naruto.

"Excellent then I'll give you three the Gigai's I've been working on, they do a number of things like, hide your spiritual pressure from Soul society, your abilities to use chakra are available and if you take the pill I gave you, then you can leave the Gigai at any time. Also you can put them on when you leave" explains Kisuke as he smiles, getting grins from his three little charges.

"Excellent so let's go before were late" says Naruto as they quickly leave the Urahara shop and rush to school, but when they arrived they sensed Uryu, so they went to find him. After they found him they talked for a bit before they rushed to the front office.

"I can't believe that none of you actual thought to sign up at the front office" says Uryu as they run to the front of the school.

"Well excuse me for wanting to see a friend before school started!' shouts Rozu as she rushes ahead and turns a corner only to run into a 'wall' which moves. "Ah" says Rozu as she lands on her ass "Ow damn that hurt" she says looking up seeing a tall, broad man that she apparently ran into "Oh sorry um-"

"Sado but my friends call me Chad" says the tall man.

"Oh I apologise for running into you Sado-san" apologises Rozu as she stands up and dusts herself off.

"Are you new around here?" asks Sado with concern.

Hai Sado-san me and my three relatives I guess" says Rozu sheepishly

"Hmm" hums Sado "Would you like me to show you around?"

"No that's alright I already have a guide" replies Rozu as Naruto, Akiyo and Uryu appear.

"Oh very well" says Sado as he walks past and into the building stopping just before entering he say "Maybe I'll see you in class later" getting a nod from Rozu.

"So who was that, hmm, Rozu crush" teases Naruto making Rozu sputter "what's the guy's name"

"It's Sado but some of his friends call him Chad" answers Uryu.

"Ah I can see it now" says Akiyo "Sado and Rozu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first there's love then there's ba-"

"Whack! Shut up Akiyo" says a blushing Rozu.

"Ah will use two knock off we need to get the three of you registered or we'll have to wait until tomorrow" says Uryu as he pushes up his glasses.

"Oh right come on let's go" says Naruto as he walks over two the door to the front office, quickly walking in, he is quickly followed by the other three. A little while later Naruto and Co are leaving the front office and running to class with Uryu in the lead.

"Lucky we all have the same class or I wouldn't be able to help much" says Uryu as they run to the class room.

"Oh Uryu you're here good and who might the three of them be?" asks the teacher as the whole class looks towards the door to see three people with Uryu wearing the school uniform which consists of a white shirt and dark blue pants.

"Sorry sensei and these three are the new students" replies Uryu in an out of breath manner.

"Ah so there the new students I was wondering when the three of them would show up. But I'm afraid that we don't have enough desks at the moment so if someone new would go with the three new students so Uryu can catch up, any volunteers?" ask the teacher only for Sado to raise his hand making the teacher smile "Great thank you Sado-san make t quick though"

"Yes sensei" says Sado as he walks over two the door and leaves with Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu following, while Uryu takes a seat and catch up.

"So Uryu-san if you would please open your book to page 54 of your text book and we can begin" says the teacher smiling.

"Yes sensei" replies Uryu as he opens his book to the page and starts writing.

**(Sado & Co)**

"So Sado-san where are the chairs and tables?" asks Rozu as they walk down the corridor to where ever the tables and chairs were.

"There near the front office" replies Sado as he walks along after a few minutes they ended up at a door which Sado opened and they walked in.

"So let's do this quickly and get started" says Naruto as he grabs a table in one hand and a chair in another only to lose balance and drop the table and chair "Ah ok let's see. Oh Sado-san can you carry the chairs while Akiyo, Rozu and I carry the tables?"

"Yes I can Naruto-san" replies Sado as he piles three chairs on top of one another and picks them up easily.

"Excellent now let's hurry back" Akiyo as he grabs his table and walks out the door followed by the rest of them.

After they got back and set the tables and chairs since with an added three tables and chairs it was the second lesson which was maths.

"So can anyone tell me what 27.3 X 33.7 =?" asks the sensei.

"Sensei, is the answer 920.01" answers Naruto.

**Apologies I will not be updating either stories (KTF-Konoha's team fox) or WFA (The wind. The fire. The arrows) but I will still be writing just not updating because I have PLP/citizenship so I'll be busy.**

**5 pages, 2105 words.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Wind. The Fire. The Arrows.

Chapter 3: It begins & flashback training

**One year later**

"Hello Sado-kun" says a voice behind Sado as he turns around only to be glomped by a purpled haired girl.

"Hello, Rozu-chan" replies Sado as he looks to Rozu with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Ichigoooo!" screams Keigo as he rushes at Ichigo only to be clothes lined by him.

"Hey Keigo" says Ichigo blandly as Mizuiro walks up.

"Hey Ichigo, Chad, Rozu" says Mizuiro "Where's Akiyo, Naruto and Uryu?"

"Oh well Akiyo slept in, Naruto's went to have Ramen for breakfast again at the Ramen stand down the street and Uryu no idea" says Rozu as she let's go of Sado.

"Wow you can't tell I'm right behind you," says a voice as Rozu reacts without thinking and tries to back fist the surprising person only to have her back fist caught by Uryu.

"Oh Uryu it's just you" says Rozu dispassionately as she rolls her shoulders.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your sempai," says Uryu

"Oh shut up Uryu or I'll kill you," says Rozu when suddenly Ichigo, Uryu, Sado and Rozu feel a strong spiritual power land in Karakura town. (Sado knows about hollows and souls because Rozu told him when they started dating and after meeting Kisuke and Rozu shooting one of her arrows into Sado made him spiritual aware. With Ichigo, Rozu Naruto and Akiyo could tell that Ichigo isn't normal so they told him about everything they told Sado. Uryu joined the group a little after Naruto, Akiyo and Rozu started school.)

"That seems dangerous," says Uryu when the spirit power suddenly vanishes surprising the four of them.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late had something to take care of" says Naruto cheekily.

"Yeah that's alright, see Akiyo on the way here?" asks Rozu as she holds Sado's hand.

"Yeah said he'd be here after he took care of something," answers Naruto as the group walks to class

"So how far have you three gone with the 'special' training?" asks Uryu as they reach the door.

"Oh alright I can do it for more than seventeen minutes while Akiyo and Rozu can do it for fifteen minutes" says Naruto as they take the seats.

**Flashback: three months after gaining their powers**

"Hey Urahara, you here" says a gruff voice as he walks into the store.

"Oh Kensei and Lisa, I fought Hirako would of came but they sent you two, well that's fine there down in the training area" says Kisuke in a jovial tone.

"They?" says Kensei "Oh that's right three Shinigami turned into Visards didn't they" Kensei says seriously.

"Hai but only two of them are Shinigami, while the last one is a Quincy" says Kisuke

"Wait is that alright," says Lisa "I thought that Quincies couldn't become Hollowfied"

"That's correct but the three of them are a special case," says Urahara.

"How so?" says Kensei butting in.

"Well the Quincy, a girl isn't a born Quincy, she is an artificial Quincy" explains Urahara.

"Wait you made a Quincy," says Lisa slightly put off.

"No, no, no she, it's just that when the three of them went or there Shinigami powers she came out as a Quincy instead" explains Urahara as he waves his fan around.

"Ok so why do you need our help, I thought Hirako gave all the information of what we went through to get control so it should be easy for you to do that hear" says Lisa

"He did and we did try, but, umm, well it went sought of out of control when we tried" says Urahara sheepishly.

"What. Happened?" asks Kensei gruffly.

"Uh I give you the short version, after I talked to Hirako to arrange for some teacher/s I wanted to see if we could have one of them do it at least for a short while. So I had them gave up there Hollow energy and had them form them in to masks. When they did that all both Akiyo and Rozu went completely mad and attacked us, creepily similar to Hollows, which was strange itself since they have never met one" says Urahara as he breathes slightly after his long dialog.

"Wait what about the other one. You said there were two Shinigami and one Quincy so what did the last Shinigami do?" asks Lisa.

"That's the strange thing, Naruto the other Shinigami, just stood there while myself Yoruichi and Tessai restrained the other two" says Urahara explaining what happened.

**Interrupted flashback**

"Rozu-san can you please tell me the answer to this question" asks the teacher.

"Yeah sure it's…" says Rozu as she answers the question.

"Good now please pay more attention to the work we are doing," says the teacher as she looks back to the board allowing Rozu to go back into the flashback.

**Flashback restart**

"Then let's get started" he starts to walk towards the back of the shop and opens a hatch. Quickly jumping down followed by Kensei they come upon the site of Naruto and Akiyo clashing blades while Rozu fires arrows randomly at either of them, and with Tessai and Yoruichi watching from the sidelines.

"So there the new Vizards" says Kensei.

"No, but they will help us with Aizen" says Kisuke Urahara as they watch as Naruto is cornered but Shunpo's behind Akiyo and Rozu fires at Naruto only for him to jump out of the way and the arrow to hit Akiyo in the back.

"Enough!" shouts Kisuke gaining the attention of the three of them "This is Kensei he will help you with your Hollowfication"

"Ok so how do we do this?" says Naruto.

"Just do what you did last time but only you Naruto since I would like to find out why you didn't attack last time" says Urahara.

"Yeah ok" answers Naruto as he gathers Hollow spirit energy to his hand and wiped across his face making a Hollow mask appear.

"Well how are you feeling?" asks Urahara cautiously and curiously as he examines Naruto.

"Alright I guess, no funny feeling" says Naruto a she takes a small step forward before he suddenly vanishes and appears right in front of Kisuke, just in time for himself to dodge. "Sorry I guess I shouldn't move until I get my motor functions under control"

"That might be a good Idea," says Kisuke as he appears next to Kensei and Lisa "So what do you think"

"Well he has good control for someone who hasn't gone against their inner hollow yet" says Lisa to Kisuke and Kensei.

"Hey! Kid have you fought your inner hollow yet"

"What inner hollow there's nothing in my head but my Zanpakutō?" replies Naruto as his mask shatters.

"My turn, my turn" says Rozu cheerfully as she gets into a stance and goes into her Vizard state showing that her mask is a ANBU Panther. After entering the state her Quincy spirit bow (like the one Uryu uses when they go save Orihime) as a purple colour and she fires arrow after arrow, which cause mini explosions where they hit.

"Shit that girl is annoying," says Kensei as the seven of them hide behind the rocks that are in the training area.

"Yes but it shows that Naruto is the only one who doesn't have to fight his inner hollow" says Lisa as a particularly hard explosion sends rubble onto her.

"Well let's get this over with," mutters Akiyo as he disappears in a Shunpo above Rozu and slashes down only to have Rozu blocks with her bow before she starts charging a Cero.

**Flashback end**

'Ring! Ring! Ring!' Goes the bell as the class leaves the room.

"Rozu-chan what's the matter you seem sought of out of it?" asks Sado as he stands next to a still seated Rozu

"I'm just thinking of our 'special' training," says Rozu as she packs her stuff up and stands up.

"Really like what part because you haven't told me anything about it" asks Sado in a large sentence.

"It took me 14 hours for me to finish my training, and that's after the initial stage" mutters Rozu unhappily as they leave the classroom.

"That doesn't sound too bad," says Sado.

"Straight Sado-kun fourteen hours straight" says Rozu as they walk in silence until they reach the roof, which has Keigo being loud Mizuiro on his phone and Ichigo just sitting on his back relaxing, Naruto and Akiyo chatting about something.

"Hey guys," says Rozu as both her and Sado walk over.

"Yo Rozu, Sado so what's what" says Akiyo as he walks over "Urahara what's us back as soon as schools over"

"Okay~, so what were you doing anyway?" asks Rozu.

"Nothing much just took care of a nuisance and went to see how Lisa was doing," replies Akiyo as he sits down and opens up his recess showing a bento style meal.

"Oh so how's Lisa-chan?" asks Rozu getting a small blush from Akiyo in reply.

"She fine" replies Akiyo as he starts eating while chatting to Sado.

**Flash back restart**

'Cero' thought Akiyo as he just Shunpo's out the way of the Cero fired by hollow-Rozu. Before she quickly fires arrows at Akiyo, resulting in him thinking fast and Shunpoing behind a rock, before it's barraged with Cero tipped arrows courtesy of Hollow-Rozu.

"Akiyo you alright?" asks Naruto

"Yeah I'm just peachy," replies Akiyo the barrage stops.

"ROOOAAAARRRR" screams hollow-Rozu

"God dammit" says Naruto as he takes a stance pointing his sword horizontally at Rozu he incants "**Ye lord! Mask of bone and flesh, yellow glow of creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Lies and peace, sky battles roar, March to the north. Hado #32 Okasan (Yellow fire flash**" and fires a wave of yellow spirit energy at Hollow-Rozu from his sword, hitting her in the mask. Seeing his opportunity Akiyo quickly incants

"**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31 Shakkaho! (Red fire cannon)**" says Akiyo as he fires a red ball at Hollow-Rozu, which followed after Okasan. Hitting her in the mask shattering it

Putting her back into her right state of mind.

"Argh what happened?" asks a groggily Rozu.

"You went mad when you activated your Hollowfication" says Urahara.

"Oh well I guess that explains, why I was fighting a hollow version of myself in my head" says Rozu as she sits down and breathes deeply "Ah so who's next?"

"That would be me," says Akiyo as he picks Rozu up and chucks her over to Yoruichi.

"Ok let's begin" says Akiyo as he activates his Hollowfication showing them that his mask is another ANBU style but this time Tora.

"Ok since I went completely mad, when I did it then" contemplates Rozu "Ah, I know" pointing her right hand at Akiyo she starts to incant "**Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki"** after she incants a red glow covers Akiyo and stops him from moving. After struggling for a bit Akiyo stops and everyone relaxes slightly, only for Akiyo to release a burst of spirit energy, destroying the Geki.

"Shit, he broke the level 9 Bakudo with just pure reiatsu," says a surprised and shocked Naruto as they watch as Akiyo begins to charges up a large white cero.

"Crap Move!" shouts Lisa as everyone scatters, after a few more seconds the cero was ready and Akiyo fired it at the roof.

"**Bakudo #81 Danku (Splitting Void)**" chants Tessai as a clear wall is made in front of the large white cero just before impact with the roof. "Rozu Bakudo #9 with incantation and Naruto use Hado #32 with incantation" Tessai quickly as Akiyo's spirit energy keeps increasing.

"Hai" Naruto and Rozu as they begin there incantation.

**"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo #9 Geki"** yells Rozu as Akiyo gains a red hue, hoping to keep him in place long enough for Naruto to finish.

**"Ye lord! Mask of bone and flesh, yellow glow of creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Lies and peace, sky battles roar, March to the north! Hado #32 Okasan"** incants Naruto as his right hand takes on a yellow hue before Naruto releases a line of yellow Kido flying towards Akiyo while Rozu keeps him in place, hitting him in the mask but only making a large crack on it.

"Hurry it's almost done" says Kisuke as Lisa Shunpo's in front of Akiyo and swings her fist at his mask, breaking it into pieces. Knocking Akiyo unconscious.

"Ah good he was harder than Rozu," mutters Naruto as he sits down.

"No he wasn't you were just exhausted from beating Rozu that you didn't realise that Akiyo was actually easier since he fights short range not long range like Rozu" explains Kisuke as he puffs a little, from fighting to hollowfied people after another.

"So Lisa, Kensei what do you think?" asks Yoruichi as she leans against a rock.

"Well they have a lot of potential so what would you think of us taking them off your hands" answers Kensei.

"You know that to of those people are awake right," says Naruto annoyed.

"So" says Lisa, getting a tick mark from Naruto and Rozu.

"So! It's our decision to make," argues Naruto.

"Ok, then make a decision, either one come with us or two stay here" lists off Lisa.

"Neither I think I'll go with one of you staying here" replies Naruto getting looks between Lisa and Kensei, before they both go.

"Rock, paper, scissors," says Lisa and Kensei as they keep their hands out, with Lisa scissors and Kensei rock.

"Best out of three" mutters Lisa as she stares at her hand with a wavering.

"Nope you lose," says Kensei as he walks off "I need some sleep Kisuke I'm borrowing a futon.

"Hai, hai Kensei-san we have more work tomorrow" replies Kisuke as he turns around so he's facing Lisa with a serious look. "Now Lisa-san let's talk about the training you'll be putting, them through"

"Ok" replies Lisa with a straight face but inwardly sweating like mad.

**End flash back/time skip to end of day**

"Ring, ring!" goes the end of school bell.

"Hey Rozu, Urahara wants us back early because he has something to tell us" says Akiyo as he walks over to the door leaving.

"Coming!" shouts Rozu in replies as she packs up quickly, gives Sado a kiss on the cheek and runs off after Akiyo.

**Urahara shop**

"So what is so important that you needed us to come quickly, and for me to miss basketball practice," says Naruto grumpily as he sits down with Akiyo and Rozu already seated.

"Well a new Shinigami has entered Karakura town so watch yourselves," says Kisuke seriously.

"Wait that's all" says Naruto shocked as he stands up.

"No I'm also increasing your training," says Kisuke happily getting groans from the three of them.

"But Urahara-sensei we have enough on our plates already" says Rozu "I mean Akiyo and Rozu have Shikai training, I have Quincy training, plus Kido practice with Tessai-sensei and hand to hand with Yoruichi-sensei"

"Yes well with the appearance of this new Shinigami I just want to be careful, also I'm not adding anything I'm just increasing the strength of the training"

"Oh well as long as a can still continue basketball practice" mutters Naruto sitting down.

"Hai, hai" says Kisuke as he waves the fan in front of his face.

"Ok, well if I hurry I can probably catch the end of practice," says Naruto as he walks off to basketball practice.

**TIMESKIP COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

"Ah that was a good Ramen," says Naruto as he puts his 15th empty bowl of Ramen.

"I can't believe you convinced us to have Ramen for dinner" mutters Lisa as she puts her third bowl down.

"Yeah why did we have to bet against him?" says Rozu "We all know that he has the devil's luck"

"Aye, aye, captain," says Akiyo sickly as he puts his fifth bowl of Ramen down.

"Well there it goes, now time for Kido practice," says Kisuke completely unaffected by the amount of Ramen that had been eaten.

"What, please I beg you don't make us do practice at the moment" says Rozu unhappily.

"Either that or hand-to-hand practice with Yoruichi" says Kisuke cheerfully.

"Kido!" shout Akiyo, Rozu and Naruto before.

"Well we'll continue this tomorrow" says Kisuke as he gets up before the Naruto, Akiyo, and Rozu sense a hollow go off.

"Shit that's Ichigo's house," says Naruto as he goes into his Shinigami form and starts Shunpoing to Ichigo's Reiatsu.


End file.
